


fate is kind, she brings to those who love

by homosandhomies



Category: Cinderella (1950), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: 15th Century, 19th Century, BAMF Women, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer Themes, Rebellion, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: in which none of the disney princesses are cishet
Relationships: Aurora (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Prince & Snow White, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. i'm wishing for the one i love

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what this idea came from! every chapter will be about a different disney princess (the official ones, but also including elsa and anna) and will be as canon compliant as possible. however, they are not canon compliant with any sequels or adaptations. they all follow their original films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pre-canon, and gives context to snow white and florian's first interaction in the movie.

There was something poetic about a wishing well. When you look down a well, after the yards of stone, you find your distorted reflection at the bottom. It’s different that what you usually see, but it’s still you. Maybe if you stared into it for long enough, it becomes you.

_ Nonsense, _ Snow White thought to herself. She was always a dreamer. She probably spent more time in her head than she did in the real world. No wonder her stepmother was so fed up with her. Still, it was nicer to chase impossible ideas than to face reality.

Before she could realize what it was, another distorted figure appeared in the well. “Boo!”

“Oh!” Snow White screamed in surprise. She almost fell down the well, but luckily caught her balance. “You scared me, Florian!”

“My apologies,” he said, not sorry in the slightest.

She shoved her friend’s shoulder half-heartedly “Oh, you.”   


They had met many months ago while Florian, who was one year older than her, was riding on his horse. He noticed Snow and asked for directions. When she told him she did not know much beyond the woods, they got to know each other and became fast friends. They always confided in one another, knowing things no one else could ever know.

“Oh! I have news,” the prince said excitedly. “I overheard my parents talking about my future, and you are eligible to marry me!”

The princess gasped. “Really? But my stepmother would never let me go out and be happy.”

“She can’t go against law. If you marry me, you would be part of my kingdom. She would stay the queen and have her power. And besides, she wouldn’t dare let anyone think she was a poor guardian.”

Snow White frowned. “This sounds very risky.”

“You’ve never made a risk before in your life, Snow! Aren’t you tired of sitting here, day by day, wishing for things to happen, instead of making them happen?”

She sighed, and after a very long pause, said, “Alright then. We will get married.”

Florian jumped up and down in excitement. “This is wonderful! Oh, and there’s more! I told you about the servant boy, Peter, yes?”

She nodded knowingly. “Yes, the dashing boy with the sparkling eyes. Your words, not mine.”

He nodded. “Well, while we were conversing in the garden… we kissed,” he whispered. “Multiple times.”

Snow White’s eyes widened. “That’s wonderful, Florian! I’m so happy for you.”

“I’m not finished yet. We have been confiding in one another about our desires, the same way you and I do, and I have come to learn that his sister, Hedwig, prefers the fairer sex like you do!"

Snow looked at him in disbelief. “You’re having a laugh, aren’t you.”

“No!” he protested. “I’m being very serious!”

To her own surprise, tears fell from her eyes. “There are other girls like me? Girls who admire the fairer sex?” She was scared to use the word  _ “homosexual _ .” She knew there was nothing wrong with her, but still, she had only heard that word be used as an insult.

“There are! We’re not broken, Snow. There are people like us. We can find love, even if it has to be in secret.”

She wrapped her arms around her friend tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. He held her. “It’s just so cruel that we could lose our lives just for loving,” she whimpered.

“I know,” Florian agreed, trying not to cry as well. “But I have hope. Some day, the world will be accepting. There will be people like you and I who can love freely without worry.”

Eventually the tears subsided, and she sighed. “That sounds wonderful.” She laughed tearily. “How odd. Usually, I’m the one with hope, and you’re the one I have to motivate.”

Florian laughed as well. “I guess it’s good that we balance each other out.”

They both chuckled, and there was a pause before Snow White said, “Now, tell me about this Hedwig…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! xx


	2. so, this is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied sexual content, gender dysphoria, transphobia

Ella could feel her heart pounding with every step she took. She wouldn’t be surprised if it burst out of her chest. Tonight she and Christopher would be consummating her marriage, and she was terrified beyond belief. She had never been with another man like that, and she feared that he would refuse to once he learned her secret, one that only her so-called family knew. Her father, although very confused, accepting her for who she was, whereas her stepfamily mocked and ridiculed her for it, calling her sick and delusional. Was she?

No. She wasn’t.

She had to tell him tonight. After they discovered that the shoe fit, Christopher courted her for some time so they wouldn’t rush into anything immediately, but she never found a good time to tell him. She didn’t want to deceive him, so now was the best time.

They found themselves in the bedroom of the small cottage they would be staying for the next month. No work, no worries, just two lovers being together.

Oh, dear.

“May I carry you through the threshold, my princess?” Christopher asked gentlemanly.

Ella blushed. “Why, yes, you may.”

It was not as swift as they expected it to be, given the fact that she was 5’9”, but he got her in her arms and kicked the door open, making her giggle. He set her down and sighed.

“Should we get ready for bed?” Christopher asked nervously, which was very unlike him. Ella nodded silently.

He went into the bathroom first, so she busied herself by looking around the cottage. It was modest and homely, comforting. This would be far different than her future life in the castle, she assumed. She hoped she would have some political power, wanting to make the citizens as happy as she was.

When he stepped out in a sleeping gown, covering his entire body. She wondered what it looked like under the gown. Did his body look hers?

Ella stepped into the bathroom and stared in the mirror, and she couldn’t help but notice every flaw her stepsisters would point out.

“ _You can’t be a girl! Just look at you!” Anastasia would exclaim._

_“Your shoulders are broad, your feet are big, and your eyebrows are bushy! You’re a man!” Drizella would say._

_“If you want to be a girl so bad, we’ll give you a name,” her stepmother had said. “Why don’t we call you Cinderella? It fits such a person who is worth cinders and ash.”_

_“Cinderella!” they all laughed._

“No!” Ella yelled.

“Are you alright, my darling?” she heard her husband call.

“Oh, nothing!” she called back.

“Take all the time you need,” he said.

She smiled at her reflection. He loved her. Everything would be fine. Wouldn’t it be?

She got herself ready, first getting into the shower and washing her hair, scrubbing her body, but avoiding that one part of her. When she got out she dried her hair with a fluffy towel, then put on a nightgown. She wanted to feel as clean and pure as possible.

Ella stepped out and found her groom sitting on the bed, staring at his lap.

“We match,” she said awkwardly to break the silence.

“I suppose we do,” he laughed. He stood up to face her. “You look beautiful.”

“So do you,” Ella answered. “I mean, handsome! You look very handsome.” They both chuckled. “I suppose it is safe to assume I have never done this before.”

“Nor have I,” he said. He walked towards her and put her hands in his. “We can figure it out together.”

Now.

“Before anything happens, I must tell you something,” Ella said quietly. “Sit down.”

They both sat down on the bed.

“I need to tell you something, but I fear you will never look at me the same way again,” she confessed.

He put his warm hand to her cheek. “My darling, whatever it is, it will not change my feelings for you.”

Ella let out a shuddering breath. “Alright then… I am _different_ from other women. I told you that I was named after my mother, which is true, but not completely… I was not born as Ella. I was born as Edward.”

Christopher’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“I was born in the body of a boy,” she decided on saying. “My face may look feminine, but my body looks more similar to yours than it would to, say, my stepsisters. Which is why I am nervous about tonight.” She looked down, tears falling from her eyes. “My whole life I was told I would never be a girl. But you see me as one. I don’t want that to go away.”

There was silence, confirming Ella’s worst fear. He would not accept her.

“You… were born in a boy’s body? Does that mean you have…”

She nodded shamefully.

“Ella,” Christopher whispered. “Look at me.” He gently tilted her chin up. “You are more of a woman than any other one that I have met. It does not matter to me what you look like. I love every part of you.”

“But we can’t have children,” Ella whimpered. “Not when I am like this. What will I do when the King asks us about continuing the bloodline?”

“We will figure something out,” he decided quickly. “That does not matter right now. What matters more than anything is my love for you. If you just want to sleep tonight, that is fine by me. We can wait as long as you need.”

Looking into warm, brown eyes, Ella had never been more in love with than she was now. To show how she felt, she pressed her lips to his. Unlike the previous chaste kisses they had shared, this was long and passionate. She put her hand on his shoulder, and his put his on her cheek. His lips were soft and welcoming, making her feel a way she had never felt in her life. She felt hard, and she didn’t feel ashamed like she used to.

“I’m ready,” she whispered.

They brought their lips back together, thus beginning the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated! xx


	3. visions are seldom all they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly think flora, fauna, and merryweather were polyamorous lesbians, but i didn't know how to fit that into the chapter. so i present thee lesbian aurora!

Princess Aurora.

That felt wrong. Legally, that was her name, but it didn’t feel like her. For sixteen years she was Briar Rose. She was a peasant girl who lived with her three aunts. She wasn’t a princess. Now she was Princess Aurora, daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah, and engaged to Prince Phillip, a man who she had danced with once and was apparently kissed by.

The king and queen had tried to bond with her, but they felt more like her acquaintances as opposed to parents. As far as Briar Rose was concerned, her parents were Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

When she wasn’t forced to spend time with the king and queen, she was in her new bedroom, sobbing and wishing her aunts were there. Despite being angry at them too, she missed them terribly. She hadn’t seen them in months, for “their job was done,” but they were the only people she knew. And as it turned out, they weren’t even people, but fairies.

“Aurora, I heard you were upset? I was told to come here so I can somehow be of some assistance.”

Her sobs eventually passed, and she turned around to actually see her betrothed. After some thinking, she said, “I want to go on a walk. They will only let me leave if I’m chaperoned.”

“Then we shall go on a walk,” he agreed.

After several minutes of stairs and hallways, they found themselves outside. He turned towards the garden, but she stopped him.

“I want to go to the woods,” she said.

“But you don’t need to be there anymore, Aurora. This is your home now.”

“I lived in the woods in my whole life. By all intents and purposes, that is my home, and I would like to visit it.”

“It is a long walk; surely you will get tired. I’ll fetch Samson.” Briar Rose didn’t say anything, but she nodded.

Phillip disappeared, and a few minutes later, his horse appeared. He got on the horse, then helped her up, and the horse trotted off.

“Isn’t this romantic?” Phillip said casually. “You and I on a horse ride?”

In Briar Rose’s dreams, she loved the idea of riding off into the sunset, on a horse with her soulmate. But she never pictured Phillip. He was friendly, and objectively handsome, but the object of her affection in her fantasies was more so the concept of love than a person. When she did imagine that person, they had soft lips, smooth legs, long, luscious hair…

Eventually they were in the familiar area she knew. Phillip helped her off the horse. Briar Rose began walking, and Philip caught up to her.

“I can see why you’re so fond of these woods,” Philip mused. “It’s very beautiful… Not as beautiful as you, though.”

“Thank you,” Briar Rose said quietly. She looked at him. “I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“On our wedding night, do we have to have sex?”

Phillip’s eyes widened. “Princess, that is very unladylike of you to say!”

“Tell me,” she said coldly, with her arms crossed.

Phillip sighed. “Well, that’s what I was assuming, yes. That is what people do when they are in love, to show their desire for one another. And to have children.”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t want children. And I don’t desire you,” she said bitterly.

“Princess!” he stammered. “But I woke you up with True Love’s Kiss!”   
  
They stopped walking and she stood her ground. “But I don’t love you! Maybe for a while I liked you, but it wasn’t love. The purpose of our relationship is to bring the kingdoms together. My aunt must have done the spell wrong, because that was not a kiss of true love. That was a kiss of convenience.”

If it was true love, Briar Rose would have known. After all, she had felt it before, when she was fourteen.  She could never forget the peasant girl, Aildag, who she met while lost on a walk. There was an instant connection, and they met in the same spot every day. They would do everything together in their neck of the woods, where Briar Rose was standing with the prince. They met there, talked there, kissed there…. Unfortunately, Aildag’s father discovered them and took his daughter away, as well as a piece of Briar Rose’s heart. They never saw each other again.

“Our wedding is tomorrow,” Philip murmured. “We should be back before sunset so we can rest.”

Briar Rose said nothing, but she obeyed. But before she could get helped onto the horse, she heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a fleeting figure. It must have been a rabbit.

She spent that night tossing and turning. Hours had passed, but she doubted she would be getting any sleep done.  _ If only that curse worked. Then I could sleep for a hundred years,  _ she thought bitterly.

_ Why don’t you just run away?  _ a part of her thought.  _ You don’t even want to be here. _

_ But I have a responsibility, _ the logical part of her said back. _ I have to run a kingdom. _

_ But what do you get out of this?  _ another part said.  _ You hate it here. You feel nothing towards your so-called parents who don’t even know how to talk to you. You can be happy if you leave. Take charge of your life for once. _

_ Take charge of your life for once. _

_ Take charge. _

“Fuck it,” she said out loud. She wasn’t used to saying that word, as it wasn’t very princess-like. Well,  _ fuck it. _ She was done sitting around, doing what her “aunts” told her, or the king and queen, or her fiance. Briar Rose would only obey herself.

The one problem was getting out of the castle.

She looked enough like her mother, so when she covered herself with a shawl, the guards hardly noticed anything. Just the queen going on a nightly stroll.

When she made it off the land, Briar Rose knew exactly where to go. It was insane, but for some reason, that rustling she heard earlier that day felt like a sign. A sign of someone.

Without having a horse, she had to rely on her feet. She ran and ran and ran until she recognized her woods. She stopped for a moment to take a breath before yelling out, “Aildag! Aildag!”

“Briar Rose?”

Just a few feet away, it was her. Aildag. Her long lost love. She looked just as she had two years ago, but more mature. And tired.

They ran into each other’s arms desperately, both crying.

Aildag took in Briar Rose’s appearance, now taller than she used to be. “I heard that you were the cursed princess, and you are supposed to marry! I came back to see if I could speak to your aunts,” Aildag stammered. “What are you doing here?”

“I came for you,” she said, as if it was obvious. “They might see me as Princess Aurora, but that is not who I am. The past few months, nothing has felt true, except for my love for you.” She cupped her lover’s cheek. “We can start a life together somewhere else. I can cut my hair, change my name again, I don’t know. But if you are not already taken by another… I want to be yours. Forever.”

“You’ve always been mine,” Aildag whispered. “Always.”

They brought their lips together for the first time in too long, and embraced each other, never wanting to be apart again. This was Briar Rose’s Happily Ever After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
